


Yellow, a color of warmth

by Byun_bun



Series: Bun's drabble collection [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Golden shower, M/M, Oral Sex, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Step-brothers Hyunjin and Chan are left home alone on valentines day, and things escalate rather quickly.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Bun's drabble collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Yellow, a color of warmth

"Hey! Loser," Hyunjin greeted as he pushed open the bedroom door, smirking as he frantically watched his stepbrother struggle to cover his obvious boner with a pillow and slam his laptop shut. “Your dad sent money for pizza, so order it.” 

“Don’t you ever knock?” Chan groaned, scowling at the pretty blond that leaned up against the doorway, always in some skimpy outfit. A pair of sweatpants barely hanging off his hips, the band of his Versace boxers visible, a muscle crop-top exposing his toned abdomen and biceps. 

Hyunjin was the talk of the university, everyone wanted a taste of him, whereas Chan was a shy computer science major with round circular glasses and a love for baggy sweatshirts. 

“It’s not my fault you’re embarrassed, masturbation is completely normal,” Hyunjin smiles, as he steps towards the bed, sitting on the edge and tilts his head, “Whatcha watching, Channie?”

  
“Go away, Hyunjin.” 

  
“Come on,” Hyunjin whines, swollen glossy lips pressed into a pout, “Entertain me, it’s valentine's day and I’m so bored.” 

  
“That’s not my problem,” Chan muttered, using his index finger to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, “Come on, get out of my room.” 

  
Hyunjin tsks, while reaching for the laptop, he opens it and pressed play on the paused porn video, pressing the volume up until it was blasting from the old crappy speakers. 

“Channie,” Hyunjin purrs, “You’re into some pretty fucked up shit, huh.” 

“Come on, just leave me alone.” 

Hyunjin shook his head, standing up off the bed with the computer still in his hand, watching the video, disgusting and gurgling blasting through the speaker. 

The girl was coated in globs of frothed spit, tits bouncing in perfect circular motions while they got fucked in missionary. Hyunjin wasn’t interested in women, but he could appreciate that this video was hotter than most porn that existed on the regular sites. 

Chan tried to reach for the laptop, “Come on. Give it back, Hyunjin. It’s not funny.” 

“Why are you so embarrassed,” Hyunjin smirked, licking at his lip, “Who would have thought, you had some personality hiding underneath that innocent appearance.” 

“You don’t know me,” Chan groaned, reaching for his laptop again, but Hyunjin spun in time, twisting his body away as he continued watching the video. 

His eyes watched just in time as the girl pissed herself, all over the guy's face that was eating her out, such a drastic film cut filled with so many grunts and moans. It was so lewd that it made even Hyunjin’s dick twitch.

Hyunjin’s eyes sparkled, turning to look over at Chan, “You’re into piss?”

“Hyunjin, please don’t tell anyone,” Chan pleads, “please, I’ll do anything.” 

“That’s not an answer,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, handing the laptop back to Chan with one hand, placing his hand onto his hip. 

“Does it really matter?” 

"Yes. Now answer dork."

"Y-yea," Chan stuttered, sitting back down on the bed tugging at his sweatshirt, "M-maybe, I don't know, I've never tried it." 

"Wanna try it?" Hyunjin grinned, licking at his teeth, "I'm kind of hard now, and it'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

Chan blinked slowly, lips slowly falling open as he just started at Hyunjin in disbelief, this had to be a joke. 

"Hyunjin, get out this isn't funny."

"God, when will you take me seriously?" Hyunjin sighed, stepping forward, a finger hooking under Chan's chin, "It's a trade, suck my cock and I'll piss on your pretty face, Angel." 

"O-okay," Chan murmured, his cheeks heating and burning, cock hardening as he swallowed the saliva that had collected in the back of his throat. 

"Let's go to my bathroom unless you want to scrub piss from the floor."

Hyunjin reached out his hand. Chan nodded and took it. 

The shower was spacious, with tan rock tiling and clear glass panelling, two different showerheads and a white bathtub tucked in the colour with two umbrella trees. It was more than obvious that Hyunjin's mom had married for the money, but who cared when he was his dad was happy. 

"Strip," Hyunjin tilted his head with a smile, brows raised while he watched curiously. 

Chan nodded, removing his clothes, piece by piece until they were both standing completely nude. 

“Kneel.” 

His knees were cold, digging into the rock floor, it was uncomfortable but at the same time, he couldn’t help the way it made him twitch and shiver. Hyunjin was so poised and beautiful, his slender body twisting in the most surreal ways as he just stood there, cock resting up against his stomach, ending right below his pierced belly button. 

“Are you going to sit there staring? Or are you going to suck my cock?”

Chan swallowed and crawled forward enough that he could comfortably take the cock into his mouth, tongue flicking over the slit as his thick finger wrapped around the base. A bush of dark pubes, that Chan couldn’t wait to bury his face into. 

His tongue stretched up the length of the shaft, curling around the tip before swallowing down the tip, sucking it further back into his throat, tongue dragging over the bulging veins. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin hisses, reaching his hand down to grip into Chan’s hair. “You’re kind of good at that.” 

Chan hummed, moving his head, gagging slightly as the tip prodded at the back of his throat. It wasn’t his first time, it was just his first time with an extended invitation to his sickest fantasies. 

His index and thumb tightened at the base, while he continued to suck, swallowing the cock further and further down his throat as his gag reflex gave into his want for the foreign object to be down his throat. Saliva built up and pooled out the corners of his mouth. 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but squirm his hips, tightening his grip on Chan’s poor hair. 

“Shit,” Hyunjin groaned, “I’m not going to last if you fucking suck me off that good, Channie." 

Chan groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head while he continued to choke on the cock, breathing heavily through his nose. He wanted him to cum, wanted him to gag him while his cock twitched down his throat. His free hand reached up to cup Hyunjin’s balls in his palm, rolling them in his hand. Something he had never fully tried before, but it just felt right. 

Hyunjin moaned, head tilting back, his pretty blond hair dangling down his hand back as his swollen lips parted with each beautiful moan. Chan could listen to his voice all day, it was just so whorish, so cock twitchingly whorish. 

“Fuck, Fuck,” Hyunjin cursed while using his hand to push Chan’s head further onto his cock, “I’m gonna cum.” 

Chan moaned, inhaled deeply as the semen poured down his throat in thick choking globs, jaw tightening as he struggled to not cough up the gift that had just been given to him. 

“Holy shit,” Hyunjin groaned, pushing his body away, his cock already deflating, sagging down to his inner thigh, wet and dripping a string of saliva to the ground. 

Chan closed his mouth, clenching and unclenching his aching jaw, chin dripping drool that he couldn’t be bothered to wipe away while he caught his breathing back to a steady pace. 

“A trades a trade,” Hyunjin purred, reaching down to grab his cock, holding it in his hand. 

Chan blinked slowly, his heart beating so fast as he stared at Hyunjin with bambi eyes. The stream of clear piss was warm against his chest, cooling so fast as it dripped down his stomach and thighs, slithering away into the drain. 

“Ah, you look so hot, Angel,” Hyunjin groaned, aiming his stream further up Chan’s chest, splattering against his neck and chin. 

Chan tilted his head up, basking the warmth that the liquid offered, inhaling the very subtle aroma, probably due to how much Hyunjin would hydrate himself in a day. 

It didn’t last nearly long enough, the piss already drying to his body, cold and sticky against his heating skin. 

Hyunjin kneeled down, his hand wrapping around Chan’s cock while he connected their lips, tongue dragging over Chan’s thick bottom lip. A kiss just as messy as their foreplay, his hand twisting and pulling at Chan’s cock, keeping a steady pace as they fell victim to the shared kiss. 

Chan eventually came, white semen dripping down the backside of Hyunjin’s tanned hand. 

“You’re so cute,” Hyunjin beamed, licking at the backside of his hand, tongue stretched out to show the white cream on his tongue as he swallowed, “We should do this again sometime, Angel. You’d look cute with your stomach bulged with my piss and cock.” 

Chan shivered, eyes fluttering at the thought, his sensitive cock liking the idea far more than they thought possible.

“Bath or shower?” Hyunjin smiled, placing one last kiss on Chan’s lips before pulling away. 


End file.
